


Violet Flower

by RadioactiveRose



Series: The Life of A Girl Born to Torchwood [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRose/pseuds/RadioactiveRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is dying of cancer and he and Jack are expecting a child. There last goodbyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Flower

I lay still, breathing in raged breaths. It was near, I could feel it. Taking Jacks hand in mine, I entwined our fingers. Jack squeezed my hand as if he were trying to keep me here just a little bit longer. "Take care of her, tell her how much I wished I had been able to meet her, give her enough love for the both of us." I whispered. Tears fell like raindrops making little dots on my shirt, as Jack cried. "Don't leave me, please. I need you. We need you." I sighed; Jack was making this harder than it already was. I felt tears prickling my vision and making my eyesight blurry. "We had a good run, never expected to go like this though." We laughed.

No, it was far from how I thought I would die. Although, thinking on it, better to die from cancer than to be shredded to pieces by a weevil. "Have you decided on a name for her yet?" Jack looked at me and smiled, "I was thinking Ianthe, Ianthe Jones. What do you think?" Violet flower. That warmed my heart, not only was the name strikingly similar to mine, but the meaning behind it held relevance in the fact that on our first date Jack had brought violets. It was clear Jack wished to keep me alive through our daughter. "Sounds wonderful. But, my name? I thought we were going to use yours." He shook his head. "I don't think Harkness has the right ring to it."

He looked at me sadly. "I can't do this by myself, Yan." I smiled, the man who had saved countless lives and was responsible for keeping many people safe and giving protection was scared that he couldn't look after a child.

"I know you can, Jack." The time for goodbyes was coming to a close. My breath was leaving me. Jack leaned down and kissed me lightly. Our lips brushing and melting together as we enjoyed one last kiss, it tasted bittersweet.

Jack knew this was the last time he would be able to kiss his Ianto, caress his cheek, whisper sweet nothings to him, hold him and listen to his voice wash over him like a calmness one could not get naturally, he made it all last.

"Jack, I love you." I whispered as we pulled apart. "I love you too Yan, I just wish we could have had more time." Jack said his voice cracking as he brushed his fingers lightly over every accessible part of me. "Jack, I'm glad for all the time we did have. I have so many memories that are worth so much."

I heard Jack whispering things to me, several "I love you"s and "Don't leave me"s I fought to respond, but it was over. The last thing I heard were Jack's soft cries and him whispering close to my ear as he held me. "I'll never love anyone but you, Ianto Jones."

The ghost of a smile spread across my lips as I took my last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I got the idea because I'm writting a novel and I looked up common names in Britain and found Ianthe was one of them, thinking about it some more i thought the resemblence to the spelling of the name Ianto was uncanny and so I decided to make this short little fic. 
> 
> Of course though, there will be other parts to this series. Keep a look out for 'Ianthe Jones' which will be the sequel to this.


End file.
